Anielska nostalgia
by Itami Namida
Summary: Wspomnienia Konan. Walentynkowe opowiadanie, które powstało na konkurs 'Shippuuden'a"


Opowiadanie powstało na konkurs „ Jak spędzają walentynki, postaci z Naruto".

Niebiesko włosa szła obskurnymi korytarzami najwyższej wierzy. W świetle świec jej czarny płaszcz powiewał niczym swoista peleryna, a chmurki dawały złudne wrażenie krwi. Przemykające pod ścianą szczury przystawałyby przyjrzeć jej się z obawą. Jakby bały się, że jeden nieostrożny ruch zakończy ich nędzne żywota. Kobieta nie zwracając uwagi na jarzące się w ciemnościach ślepia, przeszła przez drzwi i stanęła na balkonie. Przed sobą miała widok na skąpaną w deszczu Amegakure. Bezskutecznie starała się odsunąć od siebie napływające obrazy.

_Zobaczysz Konan, kiedyś w Ame przestanie padać i zakwitną kwiaty!_

Zacisnęła dłonie na balustradzie zamykając oczy. Niebo przeszyła srebrna błyskawica płacząc razem z nią. Zawiał wiatr odgarniając jej włosy. Konan uśmiechnęła się smutno, a z jej oczu popłynęła samotna łza. Wichura porwała kartki papieru złożone w motyle. _Ile to już lat minęło…? _

– Mamusiu, dlaczego nagle zaczęło mocniej padać? — Zapytał jakiś ciemnowłosy chłopczyk ukrywając się pod daszkiem małego straganu.

– To Anioł synku — powiedział kobieta, głaszcząc go po głowie.

– Dlaczego Anioł płacze? — Nie przestawało drążyć dziecko.

– Opłakuje swoją stratę. Ten deszcz to jego smutek — spojrzała w niebo przecinające raz za razem przez pioruny. Chłopczyk złapał w swoje małe dłonie papierowego aniołka. Jego twarz wykrzywiało nienaturalne wręcz dla takiego dziecka zamyślenie.

– Nostalgia... Nostalgia Anioła — powiedział cicho, gdy zagrzmiało.

Tamtego dnia też padało. W obliczu III Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi nie było, co się dziwić. Niebo lamentowało nad bezsensowną śmiercią, zniszczeniem i stratą. Łzy niebios starały się zmyć smutek tych, którzy przeżyli. Dać zapomnienie niczym rzeka Lete, znana z dalekich opowieści. Rozpacz i żal oblepiały ludzi, dusząc swoimi mackami. Zalewały płuca tęsknotą, nie dając wytchnienia. Nawet, kiedy wyschły łzy.

Tamtego dnia też padało. Jednak kobiety wydawały się trochę weselsze. Uśmiechnięte. Mimo wiszącego nad nimi fetoru śmierci, czuło się też radosne oczekiwanie. To było parę dni przed jej urodzinami. Nie spodziewała się tego wyznania. Myślała, że to będzie początek jej dni wypełnionych słońcem, w cieniu wojny. Jednak los sobie później z niej okrutnie zakpił.

Yahiko i Nagato biegli ścieżkami małej wioski, co jakiś czas przeskakując nad kałużami. Wracali z misji. Po ich płaszczach w czerwone chmurki spływała woda, a ich włosy przylepiały się do twarzy zasłaniając widok. Jednak oni się uśmiechali. Były Walentynki. Dzień, w którym wszystko od lat wydawało się weselsze. Jakby nie było kosy żniwiarza wiszącej tuż nad ich głowami. Wszystko było bardziej... Kolorowe. Uskoczyli przed kilkoma papierowymi shurikenami. Dziewczyna posłała im mały uśmiech.

– Niedługo was przegonie — oświadczyła, machnięciem ręki pozbywając się kartek.

– Konan — powiedzieli z ulgą, witając przyjaciółkę. Yahiko uśmiechnął się wtedy uśmiechem zarezerwowanym tylko dla niej.

– Moglibyśmy pójść na spacer? — Zaproponował jej. Jego twarz przyozdobił delikatny odcień czerwieni podobny do tych z walentynkowych serduszek, które miały niektóre dzieci. Kiwnęła lekko głową. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą i złapał ją za dłoń ciągnąc w tylko sobie znaną stronę. Nagato widząc to uśmiechnął się wesoło i ruszył w stronę bazy Akatsuki.

Mijali stragany pełne walentynkowych prezentów. Kobiety szczęśliwe ze swoimi mężczyznami. Pragnęliby tak było zawsze. By wszyscy byli szczęśliwi w świecie bez wojen. Dlatego powstało Akatsuki.

Oddalili się od wioski idąc lasem. Nie było w nim śladów walk, co dziwiło Konan. Yahiko z ożywieniem rozprawiał o tym, co wydarzyło się na misji. O tym ilu nowych członków dołączyło do _Brzasku_. Dla normalnej osoby był to zwykły spacer, jednak dla nich miał wielkie znaczenie. Po prostu je czuli. W tej chwili cieszyli się sobą i zwykłą prostą rozmową. Niby nic niezwykłego, ale dające dziwne ukojenie serca. Chłopak objął ją w pasie. Z małym wahaniem położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

Zamilkli wsłuchując się w śpiew ptaków niesiony echem przez las. Stanęli na górze jakiejś bezimiennej góry. Konan wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Widok był wspaniały. W oddali była rzeka, wijąca się w wielu miejscach, otoczona nieprzeniknioną zielenią lasu.

– Pięknie — szepnęła cicho. Zerknęła na Yahiko, który przypatrywał jej się z dziecinnym uśmiechem. Odpowiedziała tym samym, wspominając wspólne treningi pod okiem Jiraiyi. Rudzielec podszedł do niej z lekko zdenerwowaną miną. Przestępując z nogi na nogę, wyjął z płaszcza mały pakunek podając jej. Z lekkim uśmiechem złapała go i rozwinęła papier. Na jej dłoń wypadł mały lizaczek w kształcie serduszka i delikatny złoty naszyjnik z małym kamyczkiem zwisającym z niego. Popatrzyła na Yahiko szeroko otwartymi oczami. Znała ten łańcuszek doskonale. Jedyna pamiątka po mamie.

_Konan opatrywała ranę na szyi Yahiko. Chłopak, co jakiś czas syczał, czując namoczony wodą materiał. Nie mieli środków odkażających ani nic innego. Czego można jednak się spodziewać po sierotach wojennych? Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że mieli czystą wodę. Dziewczynka przez przypadek zahaczyła dłonią o łańcuszek zawieszony na jego szyi._

– _Jaki ładny — powiedziała cicho, licząc że zajmie go rozmową i przestanie zwracać uwagę na ból._

– _Dzięki. Należał do mojej mamy — odparł ze smutnym uśmiechem, patrząc na zwisający z niego czerwony kamyk. — Będzie należał do kobiety mojego życia, którą w dzieciństwie była moja mama — dodał po chwili. Konan uśmiechnęła się bandażując mu ranę._

– _Na pewno będzie szczęśliwa — powiedziała z uśmiechem._

– To jest… — zaczęła cicho, ale przewał jej.

– Dla ciebie — uśmiechnął się delikatnie i założył jej prezent na szyję. Spojrzała na niego posyłając mu nieme podziękowanie. Usiedli na ziemi by obejrzeć zachód słońca. Konan z uśmiechem ssała lizaka, a głowę opierała o Yahiko.

– Konan, popatrz! — Krzyknął nagle, dłonią wskazując na niebo, gdzie unosiły się płatki wiśni. W świetle słońca wyglądały inaczej, jakby bardziej różowo.

– Skąd one tutaj? — Zapytała zdziwiona, wzrokiem śledząc ich lot.

– Pewnie wiatr je porwał — odparł, odgarniając jej włosy. Spojrzała mu w oczy i uśmiechnęła się widząc w nich tyle emocji. Yahiko nachylił się i delikatnie, jakby bojąc się odrzucenia złączył z nią usta. Pocałował ją delikatnie, wkładając w to swoje uczucia. Odsunął się trzymając ją w objęciach.

– Aishiteru yo — szepnął jej do ucha. — Razem zbudujemy most do pokoju.

To były jej najlepsze i jedyne walentynki. Parę dni później porwał ją Hanzo. Wtedy Yahiko zginął. Tylko po to by ją ratować…

Wtedy nienawidziła losu. I nienawidzi go po dziś dzień. Ukrywając pod płaszczem Akatsuki swoje emocje, pod rozkazami Paina dąży do pokoju. Pokoju, którego tak pragnął. Którego wszyscy pragnęli. By wreszcie zakwitły kwiaty. By przerwać niekończący się deszcz i zbudować most do pokoju. Dla tych marzeń ignoruje cichy głosik w sercu, który mówi, że _On_ dążyłby do tego inaczej. Ale...

– Otrzymałam wolę od Boga i muszę cię teraz zabić —... Wszystko będzie dobrze. Ciało szpiega przeszyły papierowe shurikeny.

Odwróciła się w stronę zachodzącego słońca i zamarła. Płatki wiśni wirowały w jego świetle. Piękno i przekleństwo. Ból wspomnień przeszył serce. Darł je na cząstki niczym wygłodniały wilk porcjujący swoją ofiarę. Każda myśl, to kolejne szarpnięcie. Kolejna rana bez szans na zabliźnienie. Brocząca posoką tak czarną jak zastygła lawa. Gorącem rozrywająca wnętrze a jednak lodowata. Szukała ujścia dla emocji. Bezskutecznie. W środku była wypaloną drobną istotą z jednym celem. Zagładą. Była chodzącą zagładą czy tego chciała czy nie. Siała samozniszczenie swojego wewnętrznego ja. Przez cały rok udawało się zabijać myśli. Cynicznie obserwować śmierć duszy... _On_ by tego nie chciał, pomyślała… _On_. Znów niewyobrażalny ból. Ból, na który mogła sobie pozwolić w ten jeden dzień cyklu. W walentynki. A jednak… Zamknęła swoje bursztynowe oczy uśmiechając się lekko. Jej płaszcz zaszeleścił, gdy stanęła w promieniach słońca.

_Tamtego dnia płatki wiśni porwane przez wiatr wirowały nad nimi będąc jedynymi świadkami ich obietnic. Tamtego dnia… Kiedy jeszcze miała duszę… Tamtego dnia gdy serce rwało się do życia. _

_A płatki wiśni były nienaturalnie różowe…_

_By Itami Namida_


End file.
